Free At Last
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: May and Drew have beaten all the odds. They escaped Norman, kept the Dark Rose blooming, and now are finally getting the chance to be together forever! But new darkness has risen, and Drew and May get a huge surprise that brings more and more stress aboard the ship! How hard can you pull until it breaks? Will this newly-wed couple make it? - MayXDrew - Sequel to The Dark Rose!
1. Free At Last: Sneak Peak!

**(In the tune of Aladdin's "Prince Ali"**

**Make waaaaay! **

**For a new storyyyyyy!**

**Say heeeey its a new storyyyyyy!**

**Hey clear the way, in the old Dark Rose**

**Hey you! Let me through I got a new prologue**

**So come through the sails, its two whole years later now!**

**Oh hey!**

**Here it comes!**

**Fire canons!**

**Bang the drums!**

**Oh your going to love it this time!**

**May and Drew!**

**Back here for you!**

**In Free at Last now!**

**Time to say!**

**I'll make your day!**

**Hopefully!**

**Now try your best to stay calm!**

**Leave that dumb homework forgot!**

**And catch up in the internet fanfic scheme!**

**FREE AT LAST!**

**Its here people! The "long" awaited sequel to The Dark Rose!**

**And its (hopefully) better than ever!**

**We are two years ahead this time around folks!**

**We got engagements flying everywhere! Let me break it to you!**

**May=Drew**

**Dawn=Paul**

**Ash=Misty**

**ENGAGED!**

**If you don't like it... kindly click away! I'm working with it! But don't worry... this is the prologue so it's only FIVE MONTHS AFTER THE EPILOGUE! THIS SHOULD CLEAR THINGS UP!**

Prologue:

I thought my troubles were over when we tricked Hoenn and left forever. I though it could finally be peaceful on the Dark Rose, and that we didn't ever have to bring our allies into fighting anymore. I couldn't be more wrong. And as much as I love May, this wasn't something I had been prepared for, mentally or physically.

May had given me a surprise to say the least, although I guess is was technically my fault as well. Don't get me wrong! I was excited. But that wasn't enough for me apparently. Because now the looming threats of enemy ships are still hanging over my ship, only this time, it wasn't just May I had to look out for. So yeah, I was stressed to say the least.

But I know you don't understand what I am talking about, and unfortunately it isn't something I can just come out and say. I need to go back to when it all began.

We should start here, five months after we left Hoenn. It was mid July, the perfect time for celebration. And May and I knew it was the time we wanted to get married as well.

I had never seen the Dark Rose be so clean in all my years as captain.

My crew went out of their way to make sure our wedding day was as flawless as it could be, white curtains strung along the masts, ribbons and flowers were always within sight, and everyone was wearing some form of nice clothing, depending where you bothered to steal from.

Which was especially strange for me, because I had never seen Ash take off his bandanna, never mind wear a bow tie.

But the day finally came, and I was more nervous then I had ever been in my entire life.

I had gone with my best men Ash, Gary, and Paul to go get myself a tuxedo, but unlike what Paul suggested of just stealing it, May had forced me to take 20 of the gold coins she stole from her father nearly five months ago to buy it. We had decided to dock in the Sinnoh region for the wedding, but that was only because the Burning Wave could meet us here.

I was being fitted for a tuxedo, a pure white one with (ironically) a red rose in the pocket, when we decided to just get it and split, because a couple of the sales associates were giving us looks. Better safe then sorry.

The next morning, or the day of the wedding, I was pacing by the alter that Ash and Gary had set up earlier. I must have looked stressed, because they were chuckling and watching me in amusement, and even Cilan, who was going to wed us, was stifling a chuckle.

"You know Drew, as much as you say nothing ever bothers you, you look pretty damn scared to me." Gary grinned, adjusting his white collared shirt and black tie, and I shot the man a dirty look.

"You're an ass Gary." I bit back angrily, and Ash whistled lowly at the insult, while Pikachu let out a few snickers from his shoulder. Ash and Paul were wearing the same thing as Gary, white collared shirts and black ties, and even Pikachu was sporting a snazzy black bow tie. The wedding itself only had one rule to it. Everyone had to go barefoot.

I don't know why May wanted to do that, probably because she was so damn kindhearted she didn't want people to go out of their way to get proper shoes.

I saw Roserade out of the corner of my eye, talking hurriedly to Beautifly, and the two Pokemon made their way behind a curtain, obviously getting ready to play their role as flower girls.

The morning of the wedding went by in a rush, and suddenly they were playing music while the boys and I stood by the alter. Since May's father was an asshole, she chose to walk down the isle with Misty, Leaf and Dawn, her bridesmaids.

I was terrified to look at May, not because I was scared she didn't look great, I knew she probably did, she always looked gorgeous no matter how hard she was trying... wait... what was I saying?

Oh right. I was scared because I thought that if I did I might crap my pants from nervousness. Not good.

Anyways, the march music began to play, and soon everyone watching had quieted down, ready to watch the wedding of either their Captain and valuable swordsman, or ally and good friend.

I fiddled with my bow tie, trying to make myself feel and look less terrified, but from Ash and Garys snickers, it clearly wasn't working.

Roserade and Beautifly came our first, Beautifly using a mixture of Stun Spore and Sleep Powder to create a harmless sparkle effect, while Roserade spun out a dazzling petal dance.

Then I saw the four girls turn the corner, emitting gasps from the crowd.

The bridesmaids Misty, Dawn and Leaf had been fitted for shorter sea coloured gowns, and each girl was carrying a single rose provided by my loyal Pokemon. They looked stunning, and it wasn't just me who could tell either, because each girls respective dates, Ash, Paul and Gary, were giving them open mouthed stares of awe.

Dawn even went as far as to wink at Paul, and the usually emotionless boy flushed lightly.

But I only had eyes for one girl. And she was walking my way.

May looked absolutely flawless.

Her dress was made from what looked like pure satin, flowing down to her ankles to cover her feet and around her waist was a larger white bow. She had her veil covering her eyes, but it was see through, and I saw her looking straight at me with a little smile playing on her face, even though her cheeks were flushed a little from the intense stares and coos.

I flashed her a reassuring smile, even though my knees were shaking anxiously. This caused my fiancee to giggle softly, and she quickened her pace ever so slightly to meet me at the alter.

The bridesmaids took their places on May's side, and I grabbed May's hand gently, and May squeezed it once. I looked up and into her deep sapphire eyes, and we held the gaze for a long time. Her eyes were flashing with warmth, excitement and endless energy. That was the May I knew. Always optimistic. Except when she was pissed with me. Eek. Let's not think about that. Let's focus on her beautiful wavy hair, and her curvy figure. That's much better.

Cilan's voice had snapped me back to reality. How long had I been daydreaming? Better get back into it.

"Do you, Andrew Hayden, have Maybelle Maple to be thy wedded wife, through sickness and through health and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." I stated easily, my eyes not breaking contact with May's.

Stupid question. I had always hated when preachers asked that. Why would I get married if I wasn't going to love May forever? I had asked for this, and I had been overjoyed when May had said yes. Why wouldn't I agree to marry her?

"Do you, Maybelle Maple, have Maybelle Maple to be thy wedded groom through sickness and through health and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

In that moment, I realized why Cilan asked that. My heart involuntarily skipped a beat in fear. May wouldn't say no would she? No... she loves me right?

"I do." May breathed, her voice (for the first time... don't tell her I said that.) barley a whisper, and I felt complete. Happy. It sent sparks flying up my body. She was mine. And I was hers.

Cilan smiled softly, and held up one hand to put it on my shoulder. "Your vows?"

I sucked in a sharp breath and turned to May again, giving her my full attention. "May... I met you six months ago. I know we technically haven't known each other that long, but I don't think that matters." I began, raising one hand to gently stroke her face. "I love you in ways I didn't know I could love anyone in anymore. And that is saying something. You and I... we've been through everything together, and I don't plan on making anything here change anytime soon. I love you and I want to be together with you forever. And it makes me so so happy that you feel the same way. Because life without you May... is depressing. Empty. Cold. And I never want to feel that way. Hearing you say I do today May... it fuels the love in my heart. And I look forward to having you beside me for the rest of my life."

The crews awed and May made a sound between a half choked coo and a delighted whimpering sound. She took her own little breath, and then began to speak.

"Drew... before I knew you my life was dull. Boring. Hoenn only had one goal for me, and that wasn't one I desired, even after all of my teachings from officials and tutors trying to tell me otherwise. I craved something very different. I craved adventure, and true happiness. Little did I know, I would find it shortly after. I thought I hated it here on the Dark Rose, until I met people who truly understood me, and loved me for who I was. You Drew, were one of them. In fact, as much as Misty hates to admit it, you were, and still are the most special to me. Because I knew the second I saw the true you, when we were standing together and watching the stars, I loved you. And now, my greatest dreams are finally becoming a reality. It's just a thousand times better with you in the picture Drew."

We heard some sniffling in the audience, but I kept my green gaze intently on May, smiling softly and lifted one hand to gently caress her cheek. I couldn't say anything, in fear of my voice breaking, but my eyes said it all, because May was laughing softly and had small tears well up in her eyes.

Cilan didn't have to say anything, because we knew what was going to happen next. Pikachu reached up on his hind legs and extended the pillow to us, and I took her ring from the pillow, a golden band with a gleaming diamond in the middle, with small emeralds and sapphires circling it. I gently took her left hand and slid the ring on her forth finger, and she did the same to me with my own ring, a simple gold band with tiny emeralds and sapphires, and a much smaller diamond in the middle.

Touching my forehead against May's for a moment, I smirked. "We're Free at Last May." I whispered, and the beautiful brunette broke out into a tiny smile.

"By the power invested in me, handed down from our God Arceus, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Cilan grinned, unable to contain his excitement.

Two wide smiles spread on both mine and May's faces, because we knew what happened next.

"You may now kiss the bride." Cilan waved, inviting us to continue.

I smirked and winked at May, and my wife giggled softly. We both leaned in at the same time, pressing out lips together while our hands found their natural places around my neck and gently touching her waist, and I closed my eyes, taking in the pirates cheers and the soft touch of May's lips on mine.

So that is how we ended up in this mess. But every dark moment comes with one bright side, and that was our life was about to get a whole lot crazier.

And a whole lot better too.

**EEEEK! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**What did you think? Not bad huh? It's kind of a sneak peek into this story as well, like I originally did with the Dark Rose. Let me know what you are thinking!**

**Oh BTW! I do need to find an interesting image for the cover photo to this story, as of right now it's the blossoming petals, but if any of you have a good idea, just leave it in the review/PM me!**

**Side note, I did finish the story line that I knew I had to do before I wrote anything else. **

**I'll post another chapter when I get some interesting feedback!**

**Love y'all **

**Shelbs**


	2. Chapter One: Unexplained Sickness

**Since I got such positive feedback, I decided to bring you another chapter today! Hope you all enjoy! This one is placed two years later remember... so you should remember these ages.**

**May- 21**

**Drew- 21**

**Misty- 20**

**Ash- 20**

**Dawn- 21**

**Paul- 21**

**Leaf- 21**

**Gary- 21**

**Now most of this story will be in Drew's POV instead of May's this time around, but you might get some May POV thrown in between at times!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

These last years had been quiet. Very very quiet.

Not in an "nothing is happening" kind of quiet, more like "I haven't nearly died in the last two years" kind of quiet.

For starters, now that May and I were twenty-one, it was a lot easier to go into towns and villages to steal equipment. Instead of being labelled as "riff-rafs" we could been seen as a wedded couple looking to buy food for their family. In a sense, the people were right, if by family you meant the pirates.

The Dark Rose had literally become the romantic yacht. Besides the fancy dinners, diamond chandeliers, ball gowns and tuxedos, luring music... well you get the idea. It seemed like left and right, my friends were getting together.

Of course, I couldn't complain. I was married wasn't I? May and I we're the first ones to get together!

Ash proposed to Misty about three months after we got married. It was quite funny actually. The two had been having one of their usual full blown fights, when in the midst of it ash had gotten so frustrated he just yelled "Marry Me!" at the top of his lungs. I though Misty was going to lose her mind, instead she had grabbed his collar, growled something about how it was "about time" and kissed him.

That had been an interesting night.

Then of course, Paul and Dawn were still in a serious relationship. Although it had taken a while. After our wedding the two refused to talk to one another, saying it was "just so they didn't go alone" after a year of the dumb act, we decided to take action, throwing them into a closet and locking them in until they admitted they had feelings for each other. That one had been May's idea, and I had doubted her, especially when Paul looked like he was going to tear down the door with his bare hands. However, Dawn calmed him down, and eventually the two did end up admitting they liked each other and they kissed. They weren't engaged yet, but that was to be expected. They had only been dating for about ten months.

Next on May's "love list" as she liked to call it, was Leaf and Gary, but I think she was throwing things way out of proportion, and I even told her so when we were sitting alone by the upper deck.

"May, you can't keep forcing people into a relationship they might not even want to be in." I chided my wife, gently brushing a stray brown lock away from her eyes.

May huffed and crossed her arms, looking out into the sea with her bright sapphire eyes. "But that's the thing. They do want to be together! They're just to stubborn to admit it!" She growled, and I laughed and kissed her cheek, and May's hard look softened.

"Alright then." She sighed. "You've convinced me. I won't try so hard anymore."

We sat together for a little while, comfortable in the silence, but when I looked over at May I frowned.

She was looking a little green, and was wobbling slightly on her toes.

"May?" I asked with a frown. "Are you feeling alright?"

May wobbled again, and I held her upright, rubbing her back for a moment, my body flooding with worry. What was wrong with my Maybelle?

"Yeah... I think I'm fine." May whimpered softly after a few moments, and I gently pushed her into the chair on the deck, rubbing slow circles on her back. "I think the smell of the ocean is getting to my head."

This caused my frown to grow, and I looked at May with my head tilted in confusion. "But May, you told me two weeks ago it was your favourite smell in the world!"

I didn't mean to offend May, but the second I said that, the girls eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"Well maybe now it isn't!" May snapped suddenly, and I recoiled in surprise, jumping away from her. May never snapped at me like that, especially with a usually harmless statement.

"Oh I'm sorry Drew!" May suddenly wailed, noticing my look. "I didn't mean to snap like that!"

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I could tell." I smirked slyly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

May nodded again, and my smirk grew wider and I reached into my back pocket. "Hey May... do you want some chocolate to make you feel better? I know how much you like chocolate."

May grinned, and grabbed the chocolate from my hand. "Yeah! Thanks Drew!" I chuckled softly and watched as my wife lifted the sweet food to her mouth. She suddenly stopped however, and her face turned a sickening shade of green. Jumping up in alarm I watched as the girl raced over to the side of the boat, dropping the chocolate along the way.

I ran up to her and felt a flash of alarm and fear run through me. Was she... throwing up?

She was. May had her head over the side of the boat and was throwing up continuously, and my eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her in panic, turning to yell behind me, praying for someone to hear.

"Help!" I screeched. "Someone!"

I heard racing footsteps behind me, and I saw a flash of blue and red hair cry out in shock.

"Dawn! Misty!" I cried in relief, holding May up now while her whole body trembled from being sick. "May is really sick and I don't know what to do!"

Dawn and Misty shared panicked looks and ran forward, pushing me out of the way slightly to gently grab May and lower her so she was lying on her back. May had stopped throwing up, and now she was just shaking in shock.

Misty was sharing a concerned look with Dawn. "What could have caused this?"

"I'm not sure." Dawn whispered. "But I don't like it. Something might be wrong with her."

"May?" I whispered, crouching next to her. "Are you alright?"

May's eyes briefly flickered to mine, and a smile smile played on her face. "You worry to much. I just threw up! Everyone does at some point Mr. Captain." She teased, intertwining her hand with mine.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Misty and Dawn sighed in relief that May was alright.

"Remember last time we were in this kind of a situation?" I sternly stated to my wife. "You weak on the ground? I almost lost you then, and I won't lose you again."

May laughed and sat up, patting my cheek affectionately. "I only threw up! I'm not dying! It was probably from last nights dinner or something."

I narrowed my eyes and extended my hand to her, which May took. Pulling her to her feet, I grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the lower decks.

"We'll see about that." I hissed. "Let's go see Solidad and find out just what that was about back there."

**Mmmmm so something is wrong with May? Sounds strange. I wonder what all those obvious symptoms could mean?**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**5+ Reviews and I'll post a new chapter!  
**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter Two: Shocking Truth!

**OMG a lot of you thought up a interesting conclusion ;) guess we'll have to wait and find out if they're right...**

**not a word will cross my lips...**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

"Drew please! Everything is fine! We shouldn't worry Solidad. I promise I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, can't you believe me?" May questioned, huffing as I dragged her down to Solidad's office. Her mood had gone back from baffled to furious, and I couldn't wrap my head around it.

She had been having killer mood swings in the last three minutes. It was so strange and so unlike her. I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying half the time it was so rushed and frustrated. It reminded me a lot of the first time we met, when she yelled at me for attempting to keep her like a Tepig for slaughter.

I deserved it that time. I don't understand what I did this time though.

"Oh May." I sighed, stopping the dragging to link my hand with hers. I shot her a loving smile and kissed her gently. "It's not that I don't believe you. I just know how stubborn you are. Can you blame me for wanting me to be overprotective beautiful?"

May had gone back to being flustered again, and bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Let's go see Solidad."

"Thank you May." I grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

Once we arrived to Solidad's office, May had been told to sit on the bed while I sat in the chair next to her holding her hand while Solidad frowned behind her clipboard, jotting down some notes as she asked us questions.

"Okay... so May wasn't feeling sick before this?" Solidad questioned, and I shook my head, May surprised me however by biting her lip worriedly and sighing. "Wait... this is the second time. I threw up last night too."

Solidad's frowned and scribbled something down hurriedly.

I spun around to glance at her with wide eyes. "May! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew you would yell at me like this!" May snapped, and I recoiled slightly. There goes the mood swing again.

"Hm. That was unlike you May." Solidad noticed. "You don't usually snap like that."

May shook her head as though in a daze and frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Let's just move on then." Solidad sighed, but I saw her scribble something down regardless. "So May, when you put the chocolate to your lips you suddenly felt like throwing up?"

"Yeah!" May groaned. "And I really wanted the chocolate too! I don't know why it made me feel so sick all of a sudden!"

I decided to jump in now. "That's not all. She mentioned before that the smell of the ocean, which she usually loves, was making her feel sick."

Solidad suddenly paled, and scribbled furiously on the paper. "I think... I think I know what's wrong with May. Well... it's not really wrong, it's just unexpected. I just need to ask May one more thing."

May nodded. "Of course! Whatever you need to know."

Solidad glanced at me before frowning. "Are you late?"

I tilted my head in confusion, but when I glanced at May's face, I saw it was chalk white. Her lower lip was trembling and I instinctively tightened my grip on her hand comfortingly.

Solidad however just sighed. "I expected as much. I don't want to draw conclusions right away... but this question is important, though it may be slightly awkward so I apologize in advance."

I scoffed and smirk. "No question is too awkward for me."

Solidad took her turn to snicker. "Oh really? I bet you a gold coin your wrong."

I narrowed my eyes, and rubbed my neck warily. "Challenge accepted."

Solidad grinned, and May groaned. "Drew! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well..." Solidad began, "Are you two sexually active?"

I choked on air, my eyes widening while May went bright red. Neither of us decided to respond.

"Is that a yes?" Solidad drawled, looking slightly smug.

In response, I just reached into my pocket and tossed her a gold coin.

"Thought so." Solidad grinned. "Now, I don't want to make this sudden... but..." The older woman pulled her hair behind her ear and turned to look at us with a small smile, though her eyes were serious.

"I think May might be pregnant. I can't tell for sure, but she needs professional medical attention right away to make sure everything is alright."

I felt my face pale, and I suddenly found it quite hard to breath. Taking a quick shaky breath, I looked at May, who looked less surprised, but was looking at me in worry.

"We're... going to have a... a baby?" I whispered, to stunned to speak.

Solidad seemed to sense this, and turned towards the door. "I'll give you two some space for a moment. I need to go find Ash."

When the woman left, May burst into tears, surprising me. "May!" I gasped, running forward and pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong beautiful?"

May sniffled once and looked at me in fear. "Please don't be mad! I know were both still really young and I am so sorry! This should never have happened..."

I cut May off by laughing, scooping her up into my arms and kissing her passionately. "May, this is the best surprise ever! We're going to have a baby!" I beamed, and May's frown faded into a smile, and she giggled at my obvious excitement. "Yeah... I guess we are."

Solidad returned to the room, with Ash by her side who was obviously confused. "Hey guys." He frowned, and Pikachu chipped from his shoulder. "Why did you call me?"

"Ash, who was the doctor that healed you with no charge when you were a boy?" Solidad demanded, and the raven haired man frowned, before scratching his head. "Dr. Oak? Oh yeah, he was great. Fixed up all my broken bones free of charge. He lives in a Pokemon Ranch in a small township called Pallet. Why is May really sick?"

"You could say that." Solidad cut in when I opened my mouth to speak. Ash frowned and sighed, shooting May a reassuring smile. "Well I hope you feel better May. I'll get bck to work, should I set course for Pallet Drew?"

I nodded at Ash. "Yes. Tell the crew to prepare for docking."

I know docking was dangerous, especially for pirates, but I would do anything to make sure May was in healthy condition. Anything to keep not one, but two people I loved safe.

**There you go. May MIGHT be pregnant... if the pro says so.**

**Now leave me to my thoughts! I am coming up with the OC's that will appear later in the story... even if you can take a guess at who it is...**

**SIDE NOTE: There might be a poll available if you want to check t out. Important for the outcome of the story.**

**5+ Reviews of nice things you've done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter Three: Back in Kanto!

**EEEEEEYYyyyyyy!**

**New chapter! More of a filler, but I think it's cute :3**

**Sorry things are slow. School man. Anyway, I do have a poll available on my profile page so you should check it out ASAP! I think I have picked the nickname already but if you want it to be changed I can do that too!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

"So... we shouldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy yet?" I frowned, looking at Solidad is slight surprise.

"Honestly Drew, I didn't think you to come off as stupid but I said the same thing six times!" Solidad groaned, slapping her forehead. "There is a chance May isn't pregnant, even if I think she is. We need to get a professional to check her out and make sure everything is okay. Not use telling everyone if you're not 100% sure. Besides, they recently came out with new technology is Kanto, and if Doctor Oak is as wealthy as Ash says he is, I bet you anything he has it."

I bit my lip, taking everything in. The last three hours had been complete confusion. The crew had whispered about why we were going to Kanto, and Ash had told everyone May was "sick" and she had to see a doctor. Dawn and Misty had charged through the door yelling to see May as if she was on her death bed. As if I would let that happen.

Earlier that day, I had ran down to my bunk where my fathers old journals were. Maybe he had something on when my mom was pregnant with me.

After some throughout searching, I had only managed to find one helpful entry.

_Hey kiddo, it's you daddy again. I'm sorry I can't give you a name, but we don't know if you're a boy or girl yet! So right now I'm going with kiddo. _

_Your mom has been getting awful morning sickness. It started with one or two sicknesses when she smelt the ocean during the heat of the day, and ever since then it's been three or four times every 24 hours. Doc says it should be over within a few weeks._

_Listen kid. It's not the sickness you have to worry about. It's the mood swings. I'm just trying to stay on your mama's side at this point! Who knows when my body might be flung over the sea!_

_We only found out you were coming along a few days ago, after the first case of morning sickness. We discovered you prefer the ocean in the morning and at sunset, and you seem to despise it during the day! Guess you don't have your sea legs just yet!_

_We've got eight months to go! See you soon kid!_

It at least explained the morning sickness and mood swings, but that was about it.

Honestly though, she could be dying and I wouldn't know. That was the scariest part.

I knew nothing about pregnancy. I had never been even remotely close to a pregnant woman, and now my wife was pregnant. It wasn't like I was unintelligent though, so I just had to ask some good questions when we went to see Doctor Oak.

Speaking of which, Kanto was just minutes away. I packed up the journals careful, and made my way down to Solidad's office to see May, who had quickly decided that this was the best spot to rest up for the adventure in Kanto.

"May?" I whispered softly as I entered the room, making sure she wasn't asleep. Instead of finding May casually lying down and relaxing, I was greeted by retching noises and coughing.

My eyes widened and I raced inside to see May in the attached bathroom throwing up violently. Sighing, I ran behind her and gently patted her back until she calmed down.

"Oh May." I whispered, petting her hair. "Don't worry. We'll get you to Doctor Oak right away."

May groaned once she stopped throwing up, and I tickled under her chin lightly causing her to giggle and a smile formed on my face.

"Drew..." May began hesitantly, looking at me in worry. "Will... will having a baby be a bad thing?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I already said no Rosebud. Sure, it might take some adjusting for the rest of the crew, but this is going to be fun!"

This seemed to calm May down quite a bit, and her cheeks flushed lightly when I called her Rosebud. The nickname had been suggested by Dawn a few weeks ago, and it just seemed to stick.

"Thanks Drew." May sighed contently, and I grinned and lifted my arms under her body and hoisted her up, causing her to squeal in surprise, but their was a pleased grin on her face. "Drew! Put me down!"

I kissed her cheek once again and began to move towards the change of clothes laid on the bed for her. "Alright May, change and then we can head into town. We'll be in Kanto in a few minutes."

May didn't fight me, instead she changed into the clean black and white shirt and baggy black pants. She left behind her vest and bandanna, and I helped her pull her hair into a soft side ponytail.

"Drew, are any of the other pirates coming with us?" May questioned, linking her hand with mine as we made our way to the upper decks.

"Misty, Dawn and Ash." I replied, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "Although we're not going to tell them anything about our little surprise until then. They can wait along with the rest of the crew." I smirked cheekily, brushing my free hand gently along her stomach.

May laughed softly and looked at me in excitement. "I really do think Solidad is right you know. About our "little surprise?" Now that she mentioned it, it's almost as if I can feel it." May ended her sentence breathlessly, as though she were confiding me with some dark secret. She reminded me of the children I see in the towns sometimes. Eye's wide with wonder at the world around them, smiles plastered onto their faces, joyful cries echoing from their lips.

Children. The more I thought of a little kid running around the ship, the more I seemed to relish in the idea. May was right about one thing, now that Solidad gave us hints that a baby might be coming, I was getting excited.

"I feel it too May." I grinned, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Now we should hurry. I think we're here."

When we reached the upper decks, I looked around and nodded to myself. Kanto was in the distance, and it looked just as I remembered from the last time we were here. It had been for a simple reload of supplies, but at the same time it had been exciting, because it was May's first visit to the simple kingdom.

It was broken off into multiple townships, and we were headed to the smallest. Pallet. We also had to make sure we steered clear of Cerulean, since that was where we had adopted Misty. The last thing we wanted was to run into the Waterflower's. They were rich and very popular in the kingdom. And if they recognized Misty? Well we were never coming back that was for sure.

I made my way up to Ash, who was steering the Dark Rose towards Pallet. "Take a sharp turn towards the Viridian Forest Canal." I stated gruffly to the younger man, and he nodded, flicking away raven locks to keep us well hidden beneath the smaller canal.

We finally docked in the middle of a circular pool that flowed back out to sea. Dropping the anchor and raising the plank to walk to land, I took one last look at the crew, who were watching us cautiously.

"Try and not alert the whole kingdom we are here." I sighed, throwing up my brown tunic to cover my pirate gear. "Leaf and Gary, you two are in charge while the five of us are away. We'll take May to Doctor Oak, and try and come back as soon as we can."

"Yes sir!" The crew echoed in response, returning to their duties while Gary and Leaf headed to evaluate everything.

May was silently lifting her hood, standing behind me quietly while I turned away from my crew. I gently took her hand and walked towards our counterparts, who were preparing for the expedition.

Misty and Ash were face to face, talking hurriedly while they held hands, and I saw Paul pleading with Dawn carefully.

"Listen troublesome, don't get into any mess alright? I won't be their to save your ass." Paul's voice was teasing and cold as usual, but like whenever he talked to Dawn, it had softened for the most part.

"Please Paul." Dawn scoffed playfully, but nevertheless she gently kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. Now go! We need to get moving."

We walked across the plank, and I gently lifted May over before placing her on her feet, causing her to flush. "Drew! I can walk thank you very much! I'm not crippled for crying out loud!"

Through the slight tension Ash, Misty and Dawn snickered while I rolled my eyes. "Better safe then sorry. You're not exactly graceful Rosebud. Accidents can happen."

May scoffed, but we still continued walking, following Ash's lead.

After about twenty minutes Ash grinned. "We're here!"

The building was huge and white in colour, a small rocky path leading up to it. Their was nobody guarding it, which was a nice change, and when we approached the sign, I skimmed it over quickly.

_Doctor Oak's Office_

_We heal People and Pokemon!_

"The Doctor should remember me since he helped me so many time!" Ash's smile was growing, and he made his way up the rocky path. "And, he should be able to help May too!"

**More of a filler chapter, but hey it's there.**

**Things are slow because of stupid school, so sorry for the lack of updates. Also got some other personal stuff going on, but writing sure did seem to help!**

**Question of the day:**

**Suppose May and Drew are expecting the baby. What gender do you think the baby will be? Will it take after May? Or maybe Drew? What do you think the pirate will name it after?**

**Remember! 5+ Reviews of nice things you've done for others for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	5. Chapter Four: Finalizing Reality!

**HI!**

**So... where do I begin with my apology...**

**So basically my laptop was being annoying and then there was school... (high school is rough yo) and sooooo much crap's been going on...**

**SO I'M SORRY!**

**But I'm going to try and update as often as I can because I really missed this! And I cannot just leave a great story unfinished.**

**Enjoy Yo!**

Chapter Four:

As we headed up the path to Doctor Oak's office, I gently took May's hand. She turned and shot me a thankful glance behind her beautiful sapphire eyes, and we strode with a quicker pace up to the office.

I approached the door, raising my hand to knock when Ash jumped in front of me, swinging the door open. "DOCTOR OAK! I'M BACK!" He hollered, walking inside carelessly.

May and Dawn flinched and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, smacking a hand over his mouth while Misty hissed angrily. "Ash! What the _hell_ are you thinking! We're _**pirates**_ for Arceus' sake! Lower your voice!" The redhead finished by smacking him hard on the head mercilessly.

"Chu Pikachu Pikapi!" The electric mouse spat at his trainer, sparking his cheeks in frustration.

As the raven haired man looked guilty, a voice echoed from inside the house. "Ash? My stars is that you dear boy?"

A man appeared in the doorway. He had white hair and kind dark eyes, and was wearing a large lab coat.

"Doctor!" Ash grinned, and he broke free of my grip to go greet the man while the rest of us followed warily, and I instinctively tucked May slightly behind me.

"My have you grown!" The doctor beamed, adjusting his lab coat while he took in Ash's appearance. "You don't look like the scrappy young kid you used to be! You are a grown man! The seas have treated you well lad. Who are your friends?"

He wasn't threatening. I should at least be civil. Ash trusted him, so I should as well.

"I'm Drew, captain of the Dark Rose." I nodded warmly, extending my hand to shake with the doctors, which he accepted. "This is my wife May." I gestured to May who beamed and shook hands with him as well.

"I'm Dawn! Fellow member of the Dark Rose." The bluenette giggled.

Misty opened her mouth to speak, but Ash beat her too it. "Doctor! This is my _fiancee _Misty!" He grinned, and Misty rolled her eyes. "I can speak for myself Ketchum." She growled, causing the doctor to laugh heartily. "But yes, I am." Misty finished beaming at the man.

"You seem like a lovely bunch!" Oak grinned clasping Ash on the shoulder. "Come on in then! I'm sure we have lots to talk about."

The inside of Doctor Oak's Lab was relatively peaceful. There walls were white and the couches were soft to the touch. May and I made ourselves comfortable, and once Ash explained the situation to the Doctor, he told the others to wait out back while he checked out May.

"So, anything I should know before I run some tests? Medical backgrounds, allergies, ideas on what this might be?" Oak asked, scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Well, Solidad thinks she might be... pregnant." I began, my eyes flickering to Mays for a moment. When the brunette nodded in encouragement, I decided to continue.

"I mean it sounds about right. She gets sickness and mood swings, and she's late as well." I finished, by this time Doctor Oak was nodding to himself, before stepping towards May cautiously with his hands out.

"May I examine you May?" He asked gently, and May nodded once. "Of course. That is why we're here."

The doctor held out the stethoscope around his neck and checked her heart rate first, before scribbling some things down on a clipboard attached to his lab coat.

"Alright, so your vitals are fine, which is always a good sign. Now to check the pregnancy factor, I'm going to need you to come with me. We're going to have to take a urine sample."

May looked confused for a moment before flushing a light pink, and I chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Go on, I'll go meet with the others. Take your time."

/-/

I wandered around the office with Dawn, Misty, and Ash, trying not to freak out.

I was failing miserably.

We're we really going to have a baby? Like an honest to goodness baby? That was crazy. I couldn't even begin to picture it. They're could potentially be a real little baby stomping down the ship with the rest of the crew.

Was I really ready for that?

I mean don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic. This was everything I could have ever dreamed of and more, but I just couldn't bear the thought of the danger.

Babies were dangerous. Wonderful, but dangerous.

I mean, people could die from giving birth couldn't they? What if May died? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and I wasn't going to lose her. Not after a close call only a few years ago. That was to much to bear.

But again, little mini May and mini Drew running around the ship? This was good.

"So grasshead, what's turning your smile lopsided today?" Misty teased, and I snapped back to reality, rolling my eyes at the redhead.

"Oh you know, my wife could potentially have a-" I stopped myself quickly and tried to rephrase. "Problem. And theirs nothing I can do about it so."

I was hoping they didn't notice my mistake, but boy are my crew smart.

"Have a what?" Dawn questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Do you think you know what's wrong with May?"

I felt my face burn but I just flipped my hair casually. "Well nothing's for sure until the Doctor says so."

"You're an ass." Ash snickered. "What could it be that you can't even tell us? Your best friends?"

"Pika! Chu!" The tiny mouse aggred, faking a hurt look with his paw over his heart.

"Yeah Drew come on!" Misty sighed. "Just tell us."

Great. Now I was hopelessly trapped.

Just when I thought the situation would escalate, the door opened and Doctor Oak appeared. "Drew? Could you come in here for a moment?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I waved once to my crew. "I'll be back. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

Dawn scoffed. "Okay Dad."

Leaving the room with a smirk I rolled my eyes playfully. "I was talking to Ash."

Ash's cry of annoyance was cut off by the door shutting, and I saw May sitting in a chair, a ecstatic grin on her face.

"Well Drew, the test results came back positive. Looks like you're going to be a Dad." Doctor Oak grinned, and my jaw dropped, and I raced forward, hugging May tightly. "This is so great! Thank you so much Doctor!"

Doctor Oak had a cheerful smile on his face. "So, since you both are new to this, I gave May a few letters on things she should be expecting throughout the pregnancy, but I would strongly recommend stopping somewhere to gather information on baby development from birth to about two years old. There's also a letter in there for the medic on board your ship, on how to help someone give birth and what to expect."

Releasing May, I took a look at the package she was holding, and I nodded slowly. "Alright, sounds good."

"Also, I would try and visit me in another two months, just so I can see how things are doing. Plus, it's always good making sure the baby is alright." Doctor Oak finished, giving us both a smile.

"Can we tell the rest of the crew yet?" May questioned, and the Doctor tilted his head in thought before nodding slowly.

"I think it would be safe now. You're just passed the ten week danger zone by now."

My mouth fell open at that comment. "May's been pregnant for ten weeks?!"

May blushed and the Doctor laughed. "You have yourself a trooper Drew. I think she might have an easier pregnancy then most. Count yourself lucky."

"Oh I do." I grinned, and May turned an even brighter shade of red. "Why do you always have to be so embarassing Drew." She sighed, and both the Doctor and I laughed, before we both shook his hand.

"Thanks for everything sir." I smiled warmly.

"Thanks so much! And we'll see you in a few months." May grinned.

Getting up and leaving the office, I signaled to the others that it was time to go.

Ash shook the doctors hand while Misty and Dawn crowded May, asking her questions with worried looks.

"Alright you two, give her some space." I sighed, and the two slowly backed up.

"So will you tell us what's going on now?!" Dawn sighed in impatience.

Emerald met Sapphire.

"Where do we even begin?" May sighed playfully, giving me a wink with bright eyes.

**SHES PREGGERS**

**AND EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL AND FINE AND I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING!**

**If you enjoyed please consider leaving a review! Five new reviews of something nice you've done for someone else and I'll update again! I promise this time! **

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	6. Chapter Five: Secret is Out!

**I'm Back! Sorry it took a while, I was on a quick vacation with my family but I'm back now! I've actually broken a toe, so I'll have quite a bit of time to relax and write for a few weeks. At least until the dreaded 11th grade starts...**

**One of you were wondering if Gary is still biologically Oak's grandson. And biologically... well no. But I won't say anymore on this matter until later.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

After a few more minutes of insistent badgering from Ash, Dawn, and Misty, May finally broke down.

"Alright alright! Just let us get away from this town and we'll tell you." May huffed, shooting the three an annoyed look.

I chuckled under my breath and snaked one arm around May's waist, pulling her tight into my side. "Couldn't keep a secret for long could you May?"

The walk back towards the ship was tortuous. Not because May was having some issues catching her breath, although that didn't sound good, but because Dawn was starting to pester us.

"Can you tell us now?"

"Wait a few more minutes Dawn."

"How about now?"

"Relax Dawn, we're almost there."

"Now?"

"Dawn!" May finally snapped, giving the girl a cold look. Dawn shrunk back in shock and I arched one eyebrow in amusement, a smirk landing on my face.

If there is one thing I've learned about pregnant May, is you do not piss her off.

"For Arceus' sake shut up! We told you a few minutes so give us a few minutes!" May growled, and Dawn's face flashed in hurt.

"I was just worried about you." Dawn whispered meekly, looking rather offended.

May's face flashed in realization of her outburst, and she looked very ashamed. "Oh I'm so sorry Dawn, I've just been really short tempered recently. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"No offense May," Ash chuckled lightly, "But you've been short tempered ever since you've gotten sick."

Crossing my arms and snickering to myself, I gave May a sideways look. "Just tell them now I guess."

Shrugging, May walked over to the nearest rock and sat down. "Fine, but only if I can rest a minute. This journeys really tiring."

"See! That's unlike you too May!" Misty pointed out. "You love traveling."

"Okay so I guess I haven't really been myself recently." May sighed, and I smiled softly at my flustered wife. Her eyes were flashing in excitement though, so I knew she wanted to tell our friends the truth. I made my way to sit next to her on the rock and put my arm around her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"And I guess theirs a reason for that." May went on, looking kind of awkward. "So I guess I should just say it... Drew and I are having a baby."

For a moment, their was just silence as Ash, Misty and Dawn took in the news. Then, Dawn's face it up and she squealed as loud as she could, while Ash and Misty just looked shocked. Pikachu on the other hand, squealed an excited cry and ran after Dawn, jumping on May's lap.

"Oh my Arceus! NO WAY!" Dawn shrieked, before running to wrap her arm around both of us, throwing us slightly off balance and causing Pikachu to wobble. "This is incredible! I'm going to be an AUNT!"

"Sweet Mew, this is insane." Misty gasped, grabbing her fiery hair. "You two are having a kid?"

Ash couldn't even speak, the only thing coming out of his mouth a short but simple, "Baby?"

I roared with laughter, kissing May on the cheek before getting up and grabbing the two shocked pirates in one arm each and shaking them back to reality. "Oh yes my friends. A baby. Mine and May's. A real child. On the Dark Rose. Forever."

May giggled at the two pirates spaced out look from behind a mass of blue hair hugging her, and she rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be a jerk to them Drew. Of course they're shocked. We're still young."

The two seemed to snap out of their trance at May's comment.

"Don't be silly May." Ash laughed. "This is so awesome! There's going to be a real baby on board!"

"Oh god the crew is going to spoil that kid rotten." Misty sighed, "A little Princess or a little grasshead. I don't know what would drive the crew madder."

"Speaking of the crew." I began, letting the two go and helping May up off the rock, Pikachu jumping back onto Ash's shoulder, "I think its about time we got back to the ship to tell them the good news as well."

/-/

"So I know you three are probably wondering why May had to go visit a Doctor." I began.

Back on board, I had instantly told Gary, Leaf and Paul to follow May and I to our quarters. The three had followed, Gary confused, Leaf interested, and Paul bored. May and I figured now would be as good a time as any, and then together we could figure out what to do next.

So, May just spit it out as she had done to Ash, Misty and Dawn.

"A BABY?!" Gary gasped, and Leaf gave May a quick knowing grin. "I had a feeling something was off. Now I get it. It was just morning sickness!"

Paul on the other hand just looked confused. "What in the world are we going to do with a baby on the ship? We can't take care of a baby!"

I quickly turned irritable. Why was Paul mocking my son or daughter! I know its sudden but there's no reason to be so harsh. "Watch it Paul! This isn't some random baby. This is my baby. Mine and May's"

Paul didn't seem deterred by the warning, which only mad me angrier.

"Drew..." May sighed, putting on hand on my shoulder. "That's not what he meant."

"No it wasn't. I was just saying that a baby on the ship is impractical. A pirate ship is no place for a baby" Paul added, and even though he looked stern, I knew he was right. The ship was dangerous for young kids. It certainly was no place to raise children. I would have to figure that out.

Besides, as much as nobody wanted to admit it, the adventure of being on board was getting less and less interesting. I knew we needed a change, but I didn't want to give up the ship. This was my family.

But that would be selfish. We all deserved the change to grow. Maybe we needed to find a place to settle and grow up...

Hold on what?! What in Arceus was I thinking? A lot of the crew had nowhere to go. They relied on me, parent or not. I had a crew to care for. I couldn't just ignore that.

This was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

What was I going to do?

**So yeah! I feel like this chapter was a little shorter, but I really wanted to get this one out. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember, five reviews of nice things you've done and I'll post another chapter as soon as possible!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs **


End file.
